Sweet Dreams Gone Bitter
by Dolores-the-Dip
Summary: During a sleepover at Peppermint Patty's house, the Peanuts Gang finds themselves stuck in their worst nightmares.
1. The Legend Of The Boogeyman

Sweet Dreams Gone Bitter

A Peanuts Fanfiction

By LivingOnLaughs

"Peppermint Patty, this is the best sleepover I've EVER been to" exclaimed Charlie Brown, scarfing down handfuls of popcorn.

"I know, Charlie Brown!" Linus added, sipping a can of soda happily. "I can't believe she hasn't invited us sooner"

"Me neither" Franklin responded as Schroeder nodded.

"Agreed" Schroeder nodded happily again as he looked over at Lucy, exhausted and leaning on his shoulder.

"Mm…Schroeder, you're so soft" muttered a drowsy Lucy Van Pelt.

"Who wants to hear a horror story?" questioned Peppermint Patty, the sleepover hostess.

"We do!" nearly all the kids answered, the only exception being Charlie Brown.

"Well…this is the story of the boogeyman!" exclaimed the tomboy. "They say he lives in the closet. People who've seen him say he has messy hair; yellow teeth; deep, sunken, red eyes; he likes to grab children by the ankles and most of all, he loves giving them nightmares based on their pet peeves! Mwahahahahahahaha!" thunder clapped as Patty cackled manically.

"There's no such thing" repeated Charlie Brown to himself, looking over at the tomboy.

"Sir, that wasn't real, was it?" asked Marcie, hugging Franklin (and a teddy bear) in fear.

"Of course not, Marcie…and stop calling me 'Sir'!" the freckled tomboy replied.

"Besides, we'll all protect each other if he's real" reassured Franklin, kissing his girlfriend's cheek.

"Hold me, Linus!" begged Sally to her Sweet Babboo as he reluctantly stroked her curls.

Lucy immediately jerked awake. "Schroeder, the boogeyman isn't real, Patricia said so, so there's absolutely nothing to be afraid of" she reassured, trembling in fear.

Schroeder could only sigh. "Beethoven was never afraid of the boogeyman" he told himself, clinging onto his toy piano nervously.

"Goodnight guys! Sleep tight, don't let the boogeyman bite" explained Peppermint Patty, turning off the light as she nuzzled in her bed, the others huddled together in their sleeping bags.

"Linus, I'm too scared to sleep" whispered Charlie Brown to his blanket carrying friend.

"Same here, Charlie Brown" replied Linus to the blockhead.

Franklin nodded in agreement, hugging Marcie. "I just hope Patty was only kidding" he prayed.

"She said it wasn't real" growled the fussbudget to the African-American boy.

"I know…but it seemed so real" the bespectacled girl told the kids. "Maybe we should barricade the closet just in ca-" she suggested as the kids stared blankly.

"No way, Marcie!" shouted Lucy bitterly. "The boogeyman isn't real! You have nothing to worry about!"

"Keep it down, guys" muttered Peppermint Patty sleepily. If anything, she despised when her friends wouldn't let her sleep. "I need my beauty sleep, you know"

"How long will **THAT** be, Patricia?" teased the black haired girl in the light blue, sleeveless nightgown.

Patty groaned at that comment as she walked towards her friends. "Very droll, Lucille" she sighed. "Marce, Lucille's right…it's just an old, stupid wives tail anyways" she added, beeping her feared friend on the nose.

"My grandpa says that some wives tails can traumatize a kid for life" Franklin announced, alarming the kids.

"Well guys, let's turn in" Patty suggested, climbing back into her bed.

"Say, Patty…can you sleep with us please?" asked Linus, hugging his blanket anxiously.

"Sure thing" sighed the freckled girl, grabbing her pillow and a peppermint printed blanket. "Besides, if any of you have a nightmare, I'm your go-to gal" she added.

* * *

 _A few minutes later though, Patty found herself stranded on a desert island, cold, hungry and desperate to play sports. "Hey kid, where can I sign up for baseball?" she asked a small boy in a leaf skirt._

" _Girl with big nose no play baseball. Baseball boy only sport" the boy explained, alarming Patty as she screamed in disbelief._

* * *

" _Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" she screamed._

"Sir? Sir? Sir, wake up!" shouted Marcie, grabbing onto her friend's collar and shaking her.

"Marce, what's wrong?" the tomboy asked, awaking in a cold sweat.

"You were having a nightmare" explained Sally.

"And you woke us up" added Schroeder in annoyance.

"It must've been really scary" agreed Franklin.

"What happened?" asked Lucy.

"Because it seemed horrible" continued Charlie Brown

"Did it involve queen snakes or gully cats?" questioned Linus.

" **LINUS!"** the kids called out as he blushed a vivid pink.

"What? Those things give me nightmares" the blanket carrying boy confessed.

"You know what? I don't think any of us are gonna get any sleep at all" Marcie announced before (ironically) zonking out, using Franklin as a pillow.

Patty could only sigh and remove her friend's glasses from her face. "She wears them to see what she dreams of…that HAS to be disturbing at times" she suggested.

"That's why I use a nightlight" Schroeder admitted, pulling out a music note shaped nightlight from his pillowcase.

"Nice" whispered Franklin, placing his sleeping girlfriend in her sleeping bag and tucking her in.

"Thanks…it helps me sleep when I have nightmares" the blonde boy responded, plugging in the nightlight into a light socket. A luminescent, cozy glow filled the room.

"Warm too" complimented Peppermint Patty as a dark blue shadow filled the room, trapping them all in its embrace.


	2. The First Three Trapped

"Hey guys, don't look now but I think we're being trapped" Lucy suggested, point to the blue cloud covering each one of the eight kids.

"Talk about worst nightmare ever" complained Peppermint Patty as darkness overcame them.

* * *

"Ow…where, where am I?" questioned Charlie Brown waking up with no recognition of what just happened.

"Silly, dumb, naïve Charlie Brown…you're in the middle of Noman's land where NOBODY even cares about someone with as little a brain as you" a voice echoed in the abyss. "Do you REALLY think your girlfriends-Pepper-Dumb Patty, Dorkcie, that Little-Careless-Girl-and your idiot friend LiBaby are gonna come rescue you?" it asked.

"Yes! They care about me" responded the round headed kid desperately.

"Foolish blockhead! They don't! It's just the fact that your head is too big and your skull is too thick to comprehend it!" a figure with messy hair answered. He had noticeable, yellow teeth and his deep, sunken, red eyes creeped out the boy in the red pajamas.

"They'll come get me!" he procrastinated.

"Oh, I don't know about THAT! They don't even care if your round head causes you to tilt over like a Bobble head" the figure replied, tilting Charlie's head as it imitated a bobble head's head, bobbling right to left, then left to right.

"Stop that" called out the blockhead, trying not to throw up from all the motion his head was causing.

* * *

"Linus? Where are you, Sweet Babboo?" called out Sally nervously. She too was in an abyss. In addition, she was trying her best not to freak out. "Linus?! If you hear me, answer back!" she cried out.

"Linus, kiss me some more" a girl's voice suggested.

"Same here"

"And me too!"

"Don't forget me, Sweet Babboo"

"Don't leave me kiss less"

"Me neither"

"Ladies, there's enough of me to go around" Linus' voice echoed, alarming Sally Brown as she stormed towards him.

There, right in front of her were girls: Eudora, Melody-Melody, Janice, Lydia, Mary Jo and Tapioca Pudding. "What're you six doing with **MY** Sweet Babboo?" she shouted.

The girl in the beanie spoke up. **"YOUR** Sweet Babboo? More like Sour Babboo! He's MINE, Sally Brown! **MINE! MINE! MINE!"** she responded, laughing evilly.

"No, Eudora! Linus' **MY** Sweet Babboo! His heart belongs to ME! Not you, or you, or you, or you, or you or even you" Sally responded, pointing to each girl in anger.

"Bug off, Sally Dumb Blonde Brown!" barked Melody-Melody as Mary Jo twisted her pink blanket and smack Sally with it.

"Yeah!" said the blonde girl with the blanket agreed in disgust.

"No! Not until I'm in Linus' arms again!" denied the blonde girl in the magenta tank top with blue sweat pants as Janice and Lydia held onto Sally's arms, causing her to squirm in their grasp. "Let me at him, girls! He loves me and me only!"

"No he doesn't love you!" confronted Tapioca Pudding.

* * *

Schroeder looked around in awe. In front of him was a toy piano. Closing his indigo eyes, he immediately tried to play it, until he realized something was wrong: he couldn't feel his fingers touching the ivory keys. Correction: he couldn't feel his fingers at all. Opening his eyes, he realized what was wrong: his hands were amputated and not a single finger remained on either hand.

"Aughhhhh!" he screamed. "Someone help me! Someone, anyone!" the blonde begged with mercy as a figure appeared towards him.

"Foolish Schroeder Klimt, don't you know you **CAN'T** play the piano **WITHOUT** your fingers? No wonder they call people like you **DUMB BLONDES"** the figure told the musician.

"B-Beethoven was deaf and still played the piano!" spat out the blonde boy in anger and annoyance.

"Because it was an **EAR** problem he had; not all ten fingers **AMPUTATED.** And I thought you **KNEW EVERYTHING** about Beethoven. You know **NOTHING** about Ludwig Van Beethoven!" the man with deep, sunken, red eyes reminded Schroeder. (As if he needed any reminding at all)

"Listen, I can play the piano! My fingers will be back and then I'll show you who the dumb blonde **REALLY** is!" Schroeder announced, closing his eyes, hoping that his fingers would be back. They weren't.


End file.
